1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for transmission and/or generation of torque having a driveshaft and having a driven shaft acted upon by field-excited forces of a magnetorheological medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetorheological fluids, often abbreviated MRF, are liquids that react to a magnetic field in a manner comparable to ferrofluids but which, in contrast to the latter, solidify in so doing. Magnetorheological fluids are suspensions of magnetic particles on the order of micrometers which form chains when a magnetic field is applied. This increases the apparent viscosity of the magnetorheological liquids culminating in solidification.
These physical characteristics of magnetorheological fluids make it possible in particular to transmit torque in an adjustable manner by an applied electric fields as is known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,485 B2.
However, if the compressive forces acting on the magnetorheological fluid are too great, the chains formed in a magnetic field are broken, so that there are limits on the forces that can be transmitted.